Lust and Loving
by Innocenteyeslie
Summary: What happens when the new Student arrives, and a blonde haired Boy falls for her, and their fling happens? Will there be fighting, love and lust? Check out this story-- R for sexual Content, and Language
1. On the train

Hello. Alright so this is my first FanFic. I am sorry if it is boring, but it is only a small Semi- First chapter, give me Ideas by reviewing. Because I am getting ready to write more!

Discalimer- So far in the story, the only character I own is Kinleah Johnson. DO NOT Steal her, or it is a crime!

Note: This is rated R!

Thank you for reading! Review

-Chapter one- On the Train.

Seventh year was starting for Draco Malfoy, The Trio, and also for a girl named Kinleah Johnson. Draco had walked to his compartment when he saw Kinleah, her blue deep eyes shone with brightness, as his gray ones met her. She smiled a bit. Draco Malfoy smirked back and went into an empty compartment. Kinleah was new to the school, she had dark blonde hair, and very tan skin, she used to live in Hawaii, when her parents told her she was a witch. Draco watched the girl, feeling lust hit his stomach. The trio came onto the train and sat with Kinleah that made Draco spin. Kinleah smiled talking to the three friendly figures.  
Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment and smirked "Oh if it isn't Pot- Head, Peesly, and Mudblood!" He said with a grin. Kinleah looked  
  
away, she smiled at the funny names he had given them. Draco Looked at Kinleah "Your sexy you know." He said with a smile, "Wanna come sit with me in my compartment?" Kinleah smiled a bit, getting up, she was wearing a tank top and a short skirt, a bit of her thong straps showing and she was wearing some flip flops, which would not be acceptable at hogwarts, but Draco, Ron and Harry stared her down anyway, she was hot.  
Minutes later, after Kinleah and Draco had gotten in the compartment, she was on his lap, whispering sweet things in his ear, though Draco seemed to be enjoying this, Hermione Granger had other sentiments. "Can you believe what an awful slag that girl is?" Hermione said. Harry grinned watching Draco, noticing him lift her skirt up a bit. Harry and Ron  
  
could see her thong, they smirked  
"Yeah but a hot one!" Ron said with a grin.  
Hermione growled and crossed her legs "I could do that too, if I wanted to."  
Ron looked up, his cheeks flushing red with a grin, "Oh really? That be quiet nice you know!" Hermione slapped him lightly, and playfully.  
Kinleah and Draco was now making out, the girl swirled her tongue around in his mouth, Draco doing the same. They looked cute together, though lacked the luck of not getting caught. Things would have gone farther, but the squealing of Pansy Parkinson walked into the compartment stopped them. "Drakie-poo, how could you! You told me I was everything, and that you loved me, especially in bed! How you could take advantage of me?! And now...now...your pretty much fucking this other girl?" Kinleah sat there, her top was off, but nothing more had happened, she growled. "Hey, Obviously we are busy, so get lost blondie." Kinleah declared, as Draco smirked. To make Pansy jealous he kissed down Kinleah's neck and stopped at her breast, licking them He had once done the same to Pansy, the first time they met. Kinleah let out a small moan, and leaned back, pulling her shirt back on, noticing several students were staring at her.  
The trio's attention was taken as they saw Pansy run around, Screaming, and crying. Ron laughed. Harry too burst into laughter. "Probably Saw Malfoy half fucking, with the new girl. I would do the same, no Question's asked!"  
"Harry!" Hermione yelped, growling softly.  
What?! Laughed Harry.  
"That is completely rude and disgusting!" She said, sitting back, taking out a book. Though Hermione appeared to be indulged in a book, her mind was elsewhere and running rampant with thoughts of jealousy. She would never admit it to anyone else, but the girl wanted nothing more than to be the one on Draco's lap. Why could she, Hermione Granger, not be the one all over Draco Malfoy, a handsome and suave student? A soft growl came from Hermione as she slipped down in her seat, hiding behind the book.


	2. The Arrival at Hogwarts

_Chapter 2: The Arrival at Hogwarts NOTE: Hey..So this one is pretty much the Ceremony for the Sorting, Which I must say is Boring But had to be done. A little make out scene...Not much though, I promises there will be more in further chapters! Please Review, And Enjoy. – This is a bit short, ran out of Ideas.  
_

Finally the train stopped. Kinleah and Draco had both fell asleep in each other's Arms. Ron and Harry hadn't missed a bit, for they were watching like Hawks. Hermione on the other hand was disgusted, and rather mad.  
"Can you believe those two? Just met and already cuddling like they knew each other for Ever." The girl said moving her hair out of the face as she looked up from her large book. "Why do you care anyways Mione?" Ron said with a blank expression, grinning to Harry a bit. "Me? Care? Oh no I have the least bit interest in Malfoy's love life... I just find it disgusting and rude to watch." Hermione said looking over at Ron then Harry who nodded slightly with eye brows raised.  
The trio got their things and stepped out of the Train, the air was a bit cold, and it was fresh. Hermione took a deep breath. A bit later Kinleah walked out with her trunks, surprisingly heavy. Draco let Crabb and Goyel take his things. Hermione looked at Draco, her heart beat was loud, and she looked away. 'I am going to be head girl, and He had boy...' Hermione granger thought to herself then she smiled. "Mione!" Two boys yelled, Harry and Ron watched her stare off in Space "Let's go!" Harry said and Hermione followed. The sorting Ceremony seemed as if it could last Ages. Finally it happened, The new girl was called "Kinleah Johnson... Could you please step up?" Casually she stepped up to the hat, a smirk crossing her face as she sat down. Nothing was in her mind. "Nervous, are we Miss. Johnson?...You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff are true, And unafraid of toil...Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind... Or Perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends... SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared as Kinleah stood up and walked to the slytherin Table. Draco Smirked and gave her a nudge, for them to leave. And so they did. Draco took her to the head boy's dorm. And in less than a minute, they jumped on each other, and quiet nicely landed on the Bed.  
Draco looked at her, kissing her neck again, the way he did on the train. His tounge moving along side of it, as he edged toward her shirt, he pulled it over her head as Kinleah Moved her hands all over his Body. Draco smiled at her as she smiled back. Their Lips met in a passionate kiss and turned into a make out scene. Draco pulled kinleah on him and layed Back on the bed. She moved her hands toward his pants, pulling them down. Her eye moved down to his Boxer's which she pulled off quiet fast as well. Draco Malfoy smirked a bit looking at Kinleah's expression, and then he kissed her again. Suddenly they herd foot steps. Draco looked up and suddenly Professor Minerva McGonagall walked into the boys Dorm. Her eyes went wide seeing the both on their Beds, "What is going on here?" Draco pulled his pant's back on and Kinleah flushed with Much Surprise, pulling a bit of the cover over her Top half of the body.  
Professor McGonagall looked at the both, the consequences would be Harsh." Get dressed, then Meet me down in my Office, we need to have a little Talk." She walked out swiftly.  
Draco looked at kinleah and started to kiss her Again, but Kinleah pushed him off. She got her clothing and got dressed. Tears fell down her cheek. The first they she was here, she had already gotten in trouble. She walked out.  
  
_Writers Note: I know it was short, but Hey...Makes ya wonder what happens right? Hehe I need better ideas. - REVIEW! Plese?_


End file.
